conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Altieric
Altieric is the national dialect of the Altieri race. It is an ancient language that is primarily used by the Altieri who inhabit the dimension Aorcielus. It utilizes a glyphic alphabet system for communication when used literally. The dialect is classified as an analytic-synthetic due to its hybrid-nature as an agglutinative, fusional and analytic all combined. It is one of the few dialects to exist in this category with as thymolinguistic like Hymmnolik, despite it bearing no link nor similarities to the mentioned, except with Ra'Cielic (Ari'Veciela), which is Altieric's predecessor dialect. Overall Analysis of Dialect The dialect is mainly synthetic, 40% being polysynthetic, 11% fusional, 29% agglutinative and 15% analytic while the remaining 25% is composed of thymolinguistic elements. The thymolinguistic H-Wave class of this dialect is exactly the same as the H-Wave class of Ra'Cielic -- this means that although humans are able to understand and speak Altieric phonology-wise, they will never be able to understand nor replicate the emotions carried in the words and sounds that the Altieri are able to produce since their mental wavelengths are below Altieri H-Wave standards, meaning that only those above or with the exact same wavelength as the Altieri will be able to fully utilize the dialect. Altieric is subjected to tremendous wavelength and D-Wave alternation under intense emotions or mental stress, often this change manifests as a complete distortion in the speaker's voice, sounding as high-pitched noise or static to individuals with hearing capacity the same as humanity's. This is due to the fact that Altieric is a thymolinguistic language of high calibre, which renders it vulnerable to such mentality. So far, this has only occurred by Altieri. History Phonology Due to the nature of the language's phonological structure and composition, it can be spoken by humans near-perfect. ??? Phonetics Vowels Several vowels have allophones and phonemes: * There are 2 vowel classes in Altieric: Elegijia ("elegence") and Qalmasv ("rigidity"). Group /ʌ̞ ɛ ɪ ʊ ɔ ʏ/ are classified as the former while group /a e i u o y/ are the latter. ** Qalmasv vowels occur following voiced consonants while Elegijia vowels follow voiceless consonants. Altieric diphthongs have a more wider range of precise sounds in their vocabulary, and have rarely changed over time with per country state. ?? Consonants ??? ??? * Any consonant word-initial or preceded by <'>, when followed by (another) <'>, are pharyngealized ((ʔ)◌ˁ). * Applosive consonants usually occur when followed by another plosive. The only exception to this is when is preceded by : the former does not become applosive. ??? Phonotactics Consonants can be affected by the <©_(V)> segment in words, regardless of consonant clusters. = ' and ' = When preceded by a consonant and followed by a vowel, are retracted to <ḻ ɹ̱> by default. = ' and ' = Any semivowel sound such as /j/ for example will always affect the preceding consonant when followed by a vowel. /j/ is changed into /◌ʲ/ via <©y(V)> and /◌ʷ/ occurs from <©w(V)>. For example, ilyá (go) is pronounced as /ilʲaː/, not /iljaː/. Elision Elision occurs commonly in word final , but has been reported to occur in mid-word <'>. Stress Stress, although heavily prominent in Altieric, does not affect nor alter the phonological structure quo. However, it is characterised by a short lengthening of a vowel and subtle increase in vowel loudness. It mostly occurs in long vowels. Grammar Emotion Clusters ??? ??? Verbs Aorist Tense The Aorist tense is the Altieric equivalent of the grammatical past tense. ??? Benedictive Hortative Potential The potential case is used to express the possibility of an action. ??? Meditemporal Also called the grammatical present tense, it is the Altieric equivalent of the present tense. Suffixes <''ni qa ke nis jir ghe''> function differently. For Class I verbs, the suffix is simply attached to the end of it without substitution of the final segment. For Class II verbs, the final consonant of the word is substituted with the suffix. ??? "To be" Copula An equivalent to "(to) be" or "is" in Altieric would be 'æ'. In Altieric, 'æ' is prefixed to the nominative noun, separated by a dash between; the noun following the copula-prefixed word would be interpreted as the end result or state of the word. Example: æ-je Solumenthia. (To be)-(I (Fem. I-POV Formal Sing. Nominative Pron.) (Targeted State/Result) If one wished to say "My name is Solumenthia", they would have to say æ-le Solumenthia, not je æ Solumenthia (which is incorrect). Nouns Articles Articles are optional in Altieric, and are rarely used in most cases. Genitive Genitive case is indicated through several forms, the most recurrent being suffixation. The form depends mostly on the type of object or existence the 'owner' assumes, whether it is a sentient 'owner', a non-sentient 'owner' or a conceptual 'owner'. ??? Locative Nominative Altieric's nominative case relies on the usage of particles which are assigned to three classifications: Animate, Inanimate and Conceptual. Animate Subjects '''are subjects that exist with sentience and will. It can be applied to living beings and fauna. Flora and plant life also fall into the category as they are organic in nature. In essence, anything organic and possessing a will and consciousness automatically falls into this nominative category. '''Inanimate Subjects are subjects that are considered objects -- existences with no will or sentience. Pluralisation Pronouns Because the Altieri are divine quintessential beings who are considered angelic and "spiritual" in terms of biology, psychology, appearance and origin, many xenolinguists have made the assumption that pronouns in Altieric are solely gender-neutral. However, there do exist gendered pronouns in Altieric. Amongst each other, Altieric use gender-neutral pronouns; but when communicating with non-Altieri, they use gendered cases -- some Altieri even use gendered cases amongst each other instead of neuter pronouns. Altieric pronouns also come in 6 Moods: Aggressive, Endeared, Formal, Honorific, Informal and Pejorative. * Aggressive: As the name suggests, it is used to imply hostility or wariness. It is considered the least aggressive form of Pejorative. When the Aggressive form is used in first person, it usually implies feelings of bitterness within the speaker. * Endeared: These are reserved between individuals within a romantic relationship to express endearment. Only the 2nd and 3rd POV pronouns have the Endeared case. * Formal: Used between strangers and in formal or business cases to imply common respect. Its function is very much alike the Japanese formality cases. * Honorific:'' Used to denote a speaker's high level of respect or reverence, and can be considered the Altieric equivalent of the Japanese prefixes '''sama' or'' '''dono. * Informal: Considered the 'casual' pronoun case, used between family members and friends to denote closeness and familiarity. Using this with a stranger or in formal cases would be considered rude or invasive, much like in the case of Japanese pronoun formality. * Pejorative: Considered the most hostile pronoun case, it is more hostile than the Aggressive Case and extremely vulgar in connotation. When used in first person, it implies that the speaker carries self-loathing or extreme guilt and shame. //// Advanced Grammar Altieric is known commonly for being originally a tonal language similar to Ra'Cielic but was reformed and modernised in the late future in accord to two reasons. One of the reasons is due to the fact that the language albeit tonal existed in a level higher than any, consisting of frequencies that exceeded human or mortal vocalisation and audio. ??? Lexicon To view all of the known words of the dialect, please visit this page: Altieric/Lexicon References Category:Languages Category:Ancient Dialects